Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-4727448-20130430021728
Here are my thoughts on the suggestions on this page. *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (A must happen. 10/10) *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) (8/10. Prefer MacFarlane vs Groening) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (Cooper vs Newton is great, 9/10. House vs Cooper is 8/10 because they're different types of doctors but still from TV sitcoms.) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) (Bond vs Bourne. Famous book to movie spies. 10/10. Bond vs Powers is 9/10.) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) (8/10 for the Turtle because he's a turtle and hard to pull off for a human. 8/10 for the other one because Leonardo isn't that rare of a name.) *Superman vs Goku (or Charles Lindbergh) (8/10 to Superman vs Goku. 7/10 to the other.) *Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel (or Harry Potter) (8/10 for Angel, 9/10 for Potter. Prefer Houdini vs Copperfield (Dickens) or real magician) *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (10/10 genius suggestion) *Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc (10/10) *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) (9/10 for Galileo, 10/10 for Lightyear) *PSY vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un)'' (9.5/10 for both)'' *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King (10/10) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (9/10) *George Washington vs Captain America (10/10) *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (10/10)'' *Al Capone vs The Joker ''(9/10. Capone vs Montana) *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt (10/10) *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (10/10) *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (9/10) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' (10/10)'' *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter'' (9/10)'' *Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay'' (8/10. Don't think either should be in ERB, but if they use either, they have to rap against the other.)'' *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell'' (9/10)'' *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean (10/10. Great logic behind this one.) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (9/10) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (10/10) *Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol (or Bob Ross) (9/10 for both) *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (or Rocky Balboa)'' (10/10 for Tyson, 9/10 for Rocky))'' *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders (9/10) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (9/10. Teenagers.) *Confucius vs Yoda (9/10. As much as I like it, Yoda is a puppet.) *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar (9/10 for both) *Donald Trump vs King Midas (9/10. Trump vs someone else greedy or money-related) *Dracula vs Edward Cullen (8/10. Sparkly twinkletoes is really meh in ERB, and it will turn out like ERB 6.) *Jim Henson vs Jeff Dunham'' (9/10. Maybe featuring their puppets?)'' *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) (10/10 and 9/10 respectively.) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (9/10) *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (9/10. Sonic would be a bit hard to pull off.) *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) (9/10 and 8/10) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin (10/10) *Sigmund Freud vs Socrates (9/10) *Dorothy Gale vs Alice (10/10) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (9/10) *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (10/10) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (9/10) *Bonnie and Clyde vs Romeo and Juliet (10/10) *George Lucas (or Alfred Hitchcock) vs Steven Spielberg (10/10 for Lucas vs Spielberg) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (10/10. Great relation.) *Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-Wee Herman (8/10...Weird Al...) *Rod Serling vs Morgan Freeman (or Vincent Price) (8/10 and 10/10) *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle (9/10) *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson (10/10) *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 (10/10. Well no shit.)